1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to textile machines for spinning, twisting and twining, and more particularly for machines with rotating rings. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous workers in the art have suggested the ring of spinning machine be rotated, we previously patented a machine having a rotating ring, U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,094. In this previous patent, a drive disc was upon a block, which was mounted with tongue and groove for sliding movement toward and away from the ring. In our previous patent, the adjustment of tension between the drive disc and the ring was by rotating a threaded pitman in a tap hole within the block upon which the disc was mounted.